A variety of optical disc driving apparatuses have been proposed for driving optical discs such as CDs (Compact Discs) and DVDs (Digital Versatile Discs).
The inventors of the present invention have conceived an optical disc driving apparatus that includes at least a turntable for rotationally driving an optical disc that has been loaded, a spindle motor for driving this turntable, an optical head apparatus, and a linear driving means for linearly driving this optical head apparatus.